character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pilgor (Fanon)/Withersoul 235
Profile Tier: 'At least '''8-A '| '''5-C '''to '''4-B, likely 4-A '''| '''3-B '''to '''Low 2-C Name: 'Pilgor '''Origin: '''Goat Simulator: Muddled (planned game on Fantendo), CrossFics '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Goat '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Elastic Tongue, "Spin Dash", can breathe in space and underwater, can run on walls, Immortality (Types 2, 3 and 15), Immunity to Diseases and Sicknesses, Energy Projection, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Dimensional Storage, Acme Arsenal | Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Magic, Fire Manipulation, Invisibility, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, Levitation, Sonic Scream, Wind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Photon Manipulation, Force Blast, Music Manipulation, can force others to dance, dozens of other powers with other mutators | Reality Warping, Immortality (Types 4, 9 and 10), Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Wish Granting, Freedom, Plasma Manipulation, Prism Beam Emission, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation, Checkpoint, Universal Manipulation, Unified Field Manipulation, Chaos and Disorder Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Universal Law Manipulation, Cartoon Physics, Imaginary Physics Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Metapotence, Omni-Magic, Erasure Immunity 'Attack Potency: '''At least '''Multi-City Block level '| 'Moon level '(blew up the Moon) to '''Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level (the Inferno Flare can engulf entire solar systems) | Multi-Galaxy level '''(can destroy multiple galaxies) to '''Universe level+ (completely warped the logic and physics of the universe. Also completely altered the timeline and screwed up history) Speed: Superhuman '| '''Transonic '| '''Sub-Relavistic Lifting Strength: Class 100 '(can effortlessly lift cars, trucks, tanks and very heavy aliens. Can also push rocks thrice her size intended rhyme) | '''Class Y '(threw Saturn to another solar system) | '''Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class '| '''Moon Class '''to '''Solar System Class '| 'Multi-Galactic '''to '''Universal+ '(her strikes flipped over the universe) '''Durability: At least Large Building level, very likely far higher (survives massive explosions point blank, gets ran over by cars daily) | Unknown | Multi-Galaxy 'to '''Universe level+ '(survived the complete reset of the space-time continuum) '''Stamina: '''Limitless '''Range: '''A couple dozens of meters with biggest explosions. |''' Moon level '''to '''Solar System level, likely Multi-Solar System level '''| '''Multi-Galaxy '''to '''Universe level+ Intelligence: '''At least '''Above Average, likely Gifted '''(can think up entire strategies and solutions for anything. Can also create highly futuristic tools and knew how to recreate the universe as it used to be) '''Weaknesses: '''Unable to swim. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: '''TBA '''Key: Casually | With mutators | With the Ω-Goat Notable Equipment Mutators TBA Power Pitcher A cannon on the goat's back that shoots tennis balls. Can also expel fireballs. Jerry Tank The goatiest explosives. GumShot Explosive candy cannon 'cause why not ? The Relaxer A slime cannon ! Like a laser cannon, but ten times as cool. Heartbreaker A crossbow that turns people into exploding hearts. So hearts are babyish/girlish, you say ? The Antiquer Exploding flour ! Mind Controller You are now under my control... you will now continue reading thisssssss... Ω-Goat A chip on the goat's back that gives it sweet reality alteration powers, like a baaaaaaaahdass ! Category:Withersoul 235 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:CrossFics